Tempestade
by Livia F
Summary: Nem todos os dias são ensolarados na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. // Lily/James. TRADUÇÃO


**Tempestade**

_Fanfiction de Wilhelmina Willoughby  
Tradução por Lívia F._

James Potter, completamente encharcado e tremendo, entra feito temporal na Sala Comunal. Ele normalmente não gosta de fazer tempestades por aí - Sirius, com seus genes difíceis de Black, é muito melhor adaptado para tempestear, sapatear e andar bravinho pelo castelo sempre que lhe der na telha -, mas James está furioso. Ele está _lívido_. Ele está em uma missão e teria se sentido mal por quase atropelar aquela criança sem rosto no corredor, não fosse pelo fato de que ele estava indo do ponto A ao ponto B sem desvios, sem passagem para pedestres. Ele é um touro com uma direção: vermelho.

A Mulher Gorda ainda está resmungando sobre a grosseria dele quando ele entra na sala, os olhos imediatamente varrendo todas as faces, todas as cabeças, à procura daquela familiar rajada de cabelo. Ele está tentando escutá-la por sobre o sangue que pulsa intensamente em suas veias, escutar aquele tom fino da voz dela, a risada suave; tão modesta, ele pensa, e segura sua vassoura com mais força. Ela não está aqui. Ele não sabe onde mais ela pode estar. Ele não consegue pensar direito.

"James?" Remus diz, e tudo que James consegue pensar, quando Remus fecha seu livro e se aproxima, é o quanto ele não quer ouvir a voz de Remus nesse momento. De jeito nenhum.

"Quê," ele rosna. Não é uma pergunta. É apenas uma palavra com um significado totalmente diferente para Remus - _me deixa em paz, porra_ -, porque esse imediatamente se afasta e se senta novamente. O livro é pego novamente. James pode dizer, sem olhar, que o amigo não está lendo, mas desde que ele não esteja falando, tudo ficará bem.

_Eu não acredito nela_. James começa a andar. É a única frase à qual ele se agarra, as poucas palavrinhas o impedindo de esmagar sua vassoura em pequenos pedaços e jogar seu uniforme de Quadribol no fogo. _Eu não posso acreditar nela_.

E aí ela entra. Sua camisa não está presa e a gravata está solta em seu pescoço e seu cabelo está afastado de seu rosto exatamente do jeito que ele gosta, mas a única coisa em que ele consegue pensar é em quão traído ele se sente. Isso, por sua vez, o deixa ainda mais bravo, porque ele realmente achou que eles estavam caminhando em outra direção esse ano; ele achou que toda essa besteira de gritarias e reprimendas e brigas acabara, mas aparentemente não, porque ela parece estar ótima, simplesmente ótima com o que fez e ele não pode _acreditar_ nela.

Porém, ele resiste à urgência de correr até ela e agarrá-la pelos braços e sacudi-la com força, e isso é algo de que ele se honra mais tarde. Ao invés disso, ele permite que ela atravesse o grande espaço entre ele e as outras pessoas na Sala Comunal, e a encara de cima.

A voz dele é baixa. Ele está irritado demais para gritar. "Você é _louca_?"

"Perdão?" Lily diz, franzindo as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. É a postura defensiva imediata dela, e ele sabe que a pegou. Ele sabe, sabe o que a linguagem corporal dela diz, sabe que a pequena linha entre as sobrancelhas dela significa que ela está fervendo. Ele sabe que isso não vai acabar bem.

"Você - está - louca" ele articula. "Você sabe o que você falou pra McGonagall? Você sabe o que ela _fez_?"

"Você sabe onde você deveria estar essa noite?" ela reage. "Existem _dois_ Monitores-Chefes, James. Isso significa que os _dois_ Monitores-Chefes dividem responsabilidades _iguais_. Eu não posso fazer todo esse trabalho sozinha enquanto você está brincando por aí com as suas_ bolas _–"

"Brincando com as minhas bolas," ele diz. Sua vassoura está perigosamente pesada em sua mão e ele a joga em uma poltrona, de modo que não fique tentado a bater na garota com ela. "Brincando com as minhas bolas! Eu não - por que - qual a droga do seu problema? Eu te pedi uma noite para que eu pudesse passar um tempinho extra com o time antes do grande jogo amanhã –"

Enquanto ele começa a ficar mais barulhento e descomposto, ela está se preparando, seus lábios se apertando, seus olhos se estreitando, suas mãos agarrando os braços com força demais. Uma pequena parte dele se odeia por gritar com ela, mas a outra parte, maior e muito mais no controle nesse momento, está simplesmente tão irada que ele não quer nem ao menos olhar para a garota.

Mas ela está fazendo buracos na testa dele, então ele se obriga a encará-la feio.

"Foi um tempo não programado, James! Nós temos serviço pra fazer! Você não pode deixar suas obrigações de lado porque você quer ir arremessar uns balaços pelo campo!"

"Eu sou o _Capitão_!" ele urra, jogando seus braços para o alto.

Ela cerra a mandíbula obstinadamente. Está escrito em todo seu rosto: _e daí?_

Inconscientemente, ele dá um passo à frente. Alguém segura seu braço em aviso, e o garoto não consegue resistir ao puxão, então dá um passo para trás, respira, fecha os olhos para não ter que olhar para o fogo refletido nos da ruiva. Ele dá outro passo para trás, bate no peito de alguém – é o Remus, ele pode apostar que é o Remus, ninguém mais ousaria tocá-lo nesse momento – e respira, respira, balança a cabeça. Ele não pode acreditar nela.

A voz de Remus é baixa em seu ouvido. "Vai lá pra fora. Agora."

Ele está indo. Ela não se move quando ele passa ao seu lado – mesmo bravo, ele tem o cuidado de não bater nela com o uniforme pesado que ele está usando –, e ele não olha para trás quando passa pelo buraco do retrato, ignorando os chamados da Mulher Gorda enquanto ele corre corredor abaixo, sua mente uma corrente de tudo que ele gostaria de esquecer.

O maior jogo do ano até agora é amanhã, e ele não vai poder jogar. McGonagall concorda com a querida Lily: as obrigações dos Chefes deveriam vir antes da Capitania, e ela o obrigou a colocar um artilheiro alternativo e nomear um sub-Capitão para o próximo jogo para que ele possa colocar suas prioridades em ordem. Ele quer gritar ou bater nas paredes ou pregar peças no Ranhentopor uma semana direto porque James nunca pediu para ser Monitor-Chefe. Ele _pediu_ para ser Capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória – ele _quer_ ser o Capitão – ele _gosta_ de ser o Capitão. O que é ser Monitor-Chefe além de mais responsabilidade e mais reuniões com os Monitores e rondas tarde da noite quando tudo que ele quer fazer é dormir?

Remus eventualmente o encontra refletindo em uma alcova escondida no segundo andar. É claro que ele encontra, James pensa, vendo o amigo chegar com o Mapa em uma mão e a varinha acesa na outra. James já sabe o que ele vai dizer – eles tiveram essa conversa antes.

"Aquilo foi estúpido," Remus começa.

Ele encosta-se à parede ao lado de James e encara os pontos em movimento no campo de Quadribol. Os olhos de James são automaticamente atraídos para os nomes de seus colegas de time, tentando imaginar que técnicas eles estão usando, que formações eles estão praticando. Ele se pergunta se Sirius está se saindo bem como Capitão. Ele começa a se irritar novamente porque ele _sabe_ que Sirius está se saindo bem como Capitão. Ele não está com inveja – ele e Sirius podem fazer jogadas junto como se lessem a mente um do outro -, está apenas bravo porque não pode estar lá fora, bravo por ter sido Lily a denunciá-lo.

"Você precisa aprender a se controlar," Remus continua. "Ela está se sentindo péssima."

James se desencosta da parede. "Ela deveria."

Remus não o segue dessa vez. James escapa para fora novamente, dentro da noite chuvosa, esperando que McGonagall não o esteja vendo atravessar o gramado até o campo, mas sabendo que, de alguma maneira, ela está, e tira seu uniforme sufocante de Quadribol ao chegar ao vestiário. Ombreiras, protetor peitoral, luvas, botas. Ele arranca os óculos de proteção em volta de seu pescoço e os joga dentro do seu armário, bate a porta com mais força do que o necessário. Ele quer ir e sentar na arquibancada só para poder assistir ao treino, mas isso não vai ajudar em nada, então ele tira toda sua roupa e fica de pé embaixo da água escaldante do chuveiro pelo que parece ser um tempo muito, muito longo.

E aí ela entra. Ela está usando uma das camisetas largas e velhas dele junto com as calças de lã do pijama dela, que não combinam nada com o cabelo vermelho, o qual está caído molhado em seu rosto, e tudo em que o garoto consegue pensar é em quão cansado ele está. Ele não está com humor para brigar com ela, especialmente agora que eles são um _eles_ e não há mais razão para discutirem tanto.

"Ei," ela diz, parada sem jeito à porta.

Ele estende a mão. "Vem cá. Você vai ser pisoteada por um time de Quadribol exausto se ficar aí parada."

Ela arrasta os pés no chão e segura a mão do garoto, ela e ele um pouco encharcados por causa da chuva e do banho, mas ela enterra o rosto no peito dele mesmo assim. Ele suspira ao mesmo tempo em que ela o faz, envolve-a em seus braços ao mesmo tempo em que ela o envolve pela cintura; ele coloca o queixo no topo da cabeça dela quando ela vira a bochecha e se pressiona contra ele. Ele está apenas usando uma toalha, e a garota, o pijama, e ele pode dizer que ela não está usando um sutiã, e em algum momento isso teria sido uma coisa importante – _uma coisa importante_ -, mas não importa mais, não quando ele a conhece desse modo.

"Me desculpa," ela murmura na pele dele.

Isso entra nele, chega ao coração, derrete sua raiva, o faz se sentir um merda. "Eu não te mereço."

A risada suave dela sacode ambos. "Depois de todo otrabalho que você teve pra chegar a esse ponto, James Potter? Diz que não é verdade."

"Trabalho? Aparentemente, eu sou um idiota preguiçoso," ele ironiza. É um pouco amargo, e os dois sabem, mas ele precisa descarregar um pouco da frustração, mesmo se só por pequenos comentários maldosos os quais ela usará contra ele depois.

Ela não retruca do jeito que quer, no entanto. Não agora. Ela o deixa segurá-la e espera que talvez isso seja o bastante. "Eu sei que significa muito para vocêser Capitão," ela sussurra, sentindo que precisa falar baixinho sobre isso. "Eu sei que você batalhou duro por isso. Mas eu preciso de ajuda às vezes."

Ele assente. Beija uma parte do cabelo dela. Pensa que talvez, só talvez, McGonagall conseguiu salvar o relacionamento dele.

"Certo, companheiros: bom treino hoje," ele ouve Sirius gritar. Os grifinórios estão logo do lado de fora do vestiário, e Lily faz que vai se afastar, mas James a prende com mais força em seus braços.

Sirius é o primeiro a entrar e, assim que vê a cara de James, o modo como Lily está embalada nele como um bebê enfaixado, vira para trás e grita para o time, "Meia volta volver! Tem mais uma manobra que nós precisamos treinar. Eu acabei de inventá-la. É ousada e perigosa e brilhante pra caramba e definitivamente vai nos fazer ganhar o jogo, então movam suas bundas pra fora daqui sem reclamar ou eu coloco vocês no banco."

"Eu tenho dever de casa!"

"Você tá _maluco_? São dez horas da noite!"

"Cretino maldito."

"Tá chovendo mais forte agora! A gente não pode encerrar por hoje, por favor?"

"EU DISSE MEIA VOLTA VOLVER! VAMOS!" Sirius grita por cima dos resmungos. "EM SUAS VASSOURAS!"

Lily começa a rir baixinho. James sente em seu peito a respiração curta dela e sorri quando Sirius enfia a cabeça de volta na porta.

"Tudo certo, Pontas?" ele pergunta.

James assente ao seu melhor amigo, aperta suas mãos nas costas da namorada um pouquinho mais forte e consegue rir. Sirius é melhor em tempestear por aí mesmo, ele pensa, fechando os olhos.

* * *

**Betado por:** Luhli

**Nota:**_ Muito, muito obrigada à Mina (__Wilhelmina Willoughby__ – _thank you again for letting me do this_) pela autorização pra essa tradução; à Luhli, por me incentivar a traduzir e ter a paciência de betar meus trabalhos; a todos vocês que comentarem aqui. __Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu provavelmente vou traduzir mais algumas histórias da Mina, fiquem atentos. _


End file.
